emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5503 (12th January 2010)
Plot Natasha inquires what Mark is up to today. He tells her he isn't sure. There's friction at the farm between Adam and Holly due to Adam's theory that Aaron is gay. John orders Adam to drop it as he can no longer stand the atmosphere. Katie fills Natasha in on the breakdown of her relationship with Ryan. She questions why men are such cowards and can't be honest. Natasha wonders the same. Maisie finds Mark sitting in a field contemplating things. Mark wonders if the family would've been better off staying in London but Maisie states she loves it here now and doesn't want to go anywhere. She confides in Mark that she's met someone special. At the same, Natasha calls the bank inquiring about withdrawals Mark has made from their joint account. Faye informs Ryan she's found somewhere else to live. She tries to broach the subject of her and Mark's relationship but Ryan's comments about Mark make it impossible. At Home Farm, Mark panics when Natasha mentions she's going into the bank. He heads out telling Natasha he's off to get his car valeted. Ryan calls by the pub and informs Maisie he has the day off and an empty house. Faye and Mark meet at a gate just outside the village. After a few moments of silence, Mark tells Faye that he tried to tell his family about them but couldn't do it. Faye explains she couldn't tell Ryan either. Charity hates working at the factory but with Faye leaving soon, Gennie suggests Charity could go for her job. When Carl calls by the factory to pick up and order, he can't help but make digs towards Charity. Mark suggests he and Faye could just leave without a word. Faye refuses to put Natasha through that, never mind Ryan. She tells Mark he must tell Natasha to her face. Jimmy really wants Carl to be Angelica's Godfather but Nicola won't hear of it. Rodney suggests it's time Nicola realised she can't have everything her own way. Adam informs Holly he's not going to keep going on about her and Aaron anymore and reluctantly shakes Aaron's hand. A dolled up Charity heads into the factory office intending to woo Jai and Nikhil into giving her a better job. Maisie calls round to Tenant House and soon she and Ryan are kissing. At Home Farm, Nathan finds an upset Natasha. Maisie leads Ryan upstairs. Moments later, Faye and Mark return to Tenant House. Faye questions if she and Mark have been fooling themselves by trying to relive something that existed decades ago although Mark insists what they have is real. Charity tries to make the Sharma brothers see she's wasted on the production line. Nikhil agrees to take Charity out to lunch to discuss things. Ryan and Maisie kiss on Ryan's bed. Downstairs, Mark and Faye discuss what happens next. Faye doesn't believe it'll do either of them any good if she stays here. Neither can believe this is how things are ending. Mark apologises for everything he's put her through. He asks if Faye will ever tell Ryan the truth about her paternity. Faye states she will one day. The pair hug and then kiss goodbye, unaware Natasha has walked in on them... Cast Regular cast *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, office, living room and grounds *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and Ryan's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Field *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office *Main Street *Church Lane Notes *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,640,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes